The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for metering product from a continuous stream into a product group and/or pack pattern, particularly to metering apparatus and methods not requiring windows between product in the continuous stream, more particularly to metering apparatus and methods which are versatile to meter a wide variety of product such as cans, plastic bottles, jars, cartons, bundles, or trays, and specifically to metering apparatus and methods where product is metered by moving a transfer device from underneath a product group positioned above a sweeping conveyor
In a typical packaging operation, product comes to a packaging machine in a continuous stream. It is necessary to separate product into groups so that they can be further processed such as being placed into a pack pattern and/or packed into a film overwrap or a corrugated wrap. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,832,178 and 5,201,823 represent one manner of metering product utilizing pins which are inserted between product in lanes. However, it should be appreciated that such pin metering apparatus can only be utilized for product presenting windows between product. Additionally, such pin metering apparatus includes pins, rails, and supports between each lane of product which are multiple, high wear, moveable components and are very difficult and expensive to change over between different products. Other metering designs which control product from the side or top also require many parts, are complex, and are difficult to adjust.
Thus, a need continues to exist for apparatus and methods for metering product which do not suffer from the deficiencies of prior metering apparatus, especially those of prior pin metering apparatus. In particular, such apparatus and methods should be versatile enough to meter a range of product sizes and shapes including product which does not have windows between abutting product and can be changed over between different product sizes and shapes with minimum effort or expense, which is relatively low wear and maintenance, and which is relatively trouble free.